Preferred climate
Preferred climate is the climate (environment) of which a Dragon prefers and normally lives. The term is used usually after describing the climate of a species of Dragon. Every type of climate has a Dragon living in that climate and this Dragon species typically does not change climates and most Dragons prefer the warmer ones anyway, exempting the Frost Dragon which lives in migrates in all climates. Dragon Climate's Every Dragon is located in one of the four Climates, most Dragons like the Tropical or Sometimes Northern Temperate Climates which is understandable considering Dragon's are warm Blooded. Here are the Dragon's and what climates they are found in. Amphithere (Tex): Found in the Northern Temperate climate, situated in northern Canada. The Amphithere Tex is one of the few Dragon's that can handle colder climates and this only occurs because f its high density of plumage. (Mex): Found in the Tropical climate, situated at the south of North America. The Amphithere Mex prefers warm climates and mountaineered areas. (Incognito) Found in the Tropical climate, situated at the North of South America. The Amphithere Incognito is often mistaken as a Phoenix because it will sometimes venture to volcanoes such as the ones in Hawaii and bask in the sun on the warm rocks. Basilisk: Found in the Southern Temperate climate in forests with lost of food. Drake : Found in the Tropical and Southern temperate Climates Drake's like the water and often fly over seas and in result the warm air circulates their blood with oxygen. European : Found in The Northern Temperate climate, situated in Europe and areas surrounding Europe. The European Dragon does not migrate and will remain in its preferred climate during its entire life span. Frost : Found in in the Artic and Antarctic Climates when not migrating because it is the only Dragon that prefers any cold climate over a hot one. Found in the other 3 Climates when migrating and is irritating to the Dragon and thus the Dragon travels at night when the temperatures are cooler. Gargouille : Found in the Northern Temperate climate in major cities around the western side of the Eastern hemisphere. Hydra : Found in the Northern Temperate climate mostly situated in Greece, Europe. Knucker : Found in the Northern Temperate Climate located in wet landed areas and holes in which the dragon can live. Lindworm : Found in the Northern Temperate and rarely travels to the Artic climate but has been reported their during the warmer months, Probably for some time away fro civilization. (Asian) Lung : Found in the lower part of the Northern Temperate Climate and the higher parts of the Tropical Climate. The Asian Lung live very close to the Tibetan Dragon's. These Dragons share territory and accommodate for each others well being. These 2 Dragon's are the closest species of Dragons that live together. Phoenix : Found in the Tropical Climate and typically situated near volcanic activity any were in the hot climates. Sea Serpent : Found in the Tropical Climate, situated in all the warm seas such as the Mediterranean. Specter : Found in the Southern Temperate in the swampiest of places, enjoys hot and humid environments where its dark texture can bask in the sun. Tibetan : Found in the lower part of the Northern Temperate Climate and the higher parts of the Tropical Climate. The Tibetan Dragon's live very close to the Asian Lung dragons. These Dragons share territory and accommodate for each others well being. These 2 Dragon's are the closest species of Dragons that live together. Wurm : Found in the underground climate of the Northern Temperate, Wurms are the only species of Dragons to go underground. Wyrm : Found in the Tropical Climate of Northern Africa and can also inhabits the lower part of the Northern Temperate in the southern parts of Europe. This Dragon loves to fly but also does int mind a cool den to live in. Wyvern : Found in the Tropical Climate situated in Africa. Since the Wyvern is the biggest Dragon species it requires a lot of warm weather to keep the Dragons blood warm thus a colder climate could kill the Dragon.